


the finger down your spine

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Ending, Blood Drinking, Dark Tony Stark, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampire the Masquerade, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: The man, with his large brown eyes and beautiful features and small smirk, had a dangerous edge to him. No, not a man, a vampire. His long hair was loose, and he wore a perfectly fit three-piece suit. He was stunning, and it was almost irrelevant to mention that Steve was, indeed, stunned.The stranger’s smile only grew as he dragged his gaze down Steve’s body and brought it back to his flustered face.“Well, aren’t you lovely, lonely soldier.”





	the finger down your spine

**Author's Note:**

> Two hours before the first of November, it's still Halloween! I wasn't sure about publishing this one, so let me know if you'd like a sequel or something?  
> Thank you to [Tristinai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristinai) for encouraging me to write this! She chose the quote from my [VTMB starters list](https://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/post/155768004747/vampire-the-masquerade-bloodlines-startersi) that I included in this story. It'll be easy to find for the fans of the game.
> 
> Please be aware of the tags, there's some graphic stuff happening.

The night was gloomy and humid, the cold clinging to the bones. Leaves creaked under Steve’s shoes and he adjusted his coat when the wind managed to find its way inside. He checked his cellphone last one time to make sure he had the right address.

He'd done his homework before coming here, had made sure his contact wasn't trapping him into some Sabbat territory, but this was a Ventrue domain. This might’ve been worst. Ventrues were known to be eccentric egomaniacs with specific feeding habits who thought they were superior to their peers.

How odd had it been, to learn that the vampires and werewolves they told stories about to scare children were actually real, that humans were only one of the monsters walking this earth. Not only Steve had to explore almost a century of history and technology, he had to learn about the paranormal world. Steve had barely reacted when he was told, because at that point it was just another thing to add to this unknown place he was supposed to call home. He’d met several those night lurkers by now and wasn’t so stoic about it anymore, knowing what they could do. Most of them liked to play games with humans, but Steve wasn’t really a human anymore, was he? So he was usually the one sent to interact with them or cope them into cooperation.

Such as tonight.

The building’s façade had nothing particular about it, nothing indicated that this was a hotspot for vampires – or Kinded, as they preferred to call themselves -, but as Steve walked around to the back, he met some persons whose general aura arose his alertness. Eyes that didn’t reflect the light as you would expect them to, skin too smooth to be human, mannerisms just a bit off. Only Toreadors could truly insert themselves into human society without raising suspicions. The deeper he walked into the club, the less human the vampires looked.

The only humans he saw were dancers in cages all around the place or entranced by their immortal masters, limbs loose and smiles eager. Ghouls, humans addicted to vampire blood.

Steve looked around to find the VIP section, where he was to meet his contact. He was a bit dizzy from the constant shift of lights, red and purple and blue flashing to the beat of the music, almost hypnotical. It was probably meant for that.

He could feel eyes on him, people smelling him as he walked by them. He ignored them, pushed away a wandering hand and politely shook his head at a young-looking Kindred who was coming closer. He wasn’t here for pleasantries, and he felt on edge; he never met anyone in such place, he hoped it was worth it.

Based on the map he checked earlier to familiarize himself, the VIP section was in a secluded section near the rear, and he could see the heavy burgundy curtains despite the artificial fog and the flashing lights. There was a bouncer dealing with some upset man, something about him prohibited from stepping in the bar after he was caught roofing drinks, and Steve managed to slip through just as the bouncer started muscling the man outside.

Behind the curtains was a completely different atmosphere, much more intimate and erotic. Bodies entangled in the safety of the darkness, on loveseats and secluded curved sofas, liberated of their burden, if only for a time. They enjoyed the moment for what it was, mortals letting go in Death’s arms while vampires sated their thirst and warmed their bodies.

The amount of ghouls had been increasing in the past decades with the ever-growing cult on vampire folklore, and Steve, who had never understood the interest, could now get the appeal as soft sighs and moans hit his ears, kiss-swollen mouths agape as their lover’s face was buried in the crook of their neck. There was no drop of blood in sight however, vampires didn’t spill their drink.

He swallowed the saliva gathered in his mouth and shifted, setting down in an empty loveseat once he made sure no one was alone and obviously waiting for someone. Unless his contact was currently occupied, which would be a waste of his time.

He hadn’t even thought of getting a drink, in his discomfort and haste to get away from the crowd. Even though it wouldn’t do anything to him, he’d have something to do while he waited. Maybe he still had time to go back to the bar and order something, be fashionably late or something…

Just as he got to his feet, he felt a hand slid up his shoulder, almost touching the skin of his neck. Steve jerked away and turned around, but whatever he was about to say never managed its way out.

The man, with his large brown eyes and beautiful features and small smirk, had a dangerous edge to him. No, not a man, a vampire. His long hair was loose, and he wore a perfectly fit three-piece suit. He was stunning, and it was almost irrelevant to mention that Steve was, indeed, stunned.

The stranger’s smile only grew as he dragged his gaze down Steve’s body and brought it back to his flustered face.

“Well, aren’t you lovely, lonely soldier.”

“I-uh. You know I’m a soldier?”

“Rigid posture, sharp focus, big enough to hold me against a wall and bang me without a problem,” the other enumerated without a blink.

“Oh, um. Who are you?”

He refrained a shiver when the stranger took a step closer in his personal space, and Steve was stuck between him and the edge of the sofa. Not that he couldn’t shove him away if he wanted to, but there was something thrilling about having a dangerous someone look at him with such hunger. “I’m the finger down your spine when all the lights are out, I’m the name on all the men’s room walls. When I pout, the whole world tries to make me smile. And everyone always wants to know, who… is… that?”

Steve could almost feel the whisper of fingers running down his back, and he had to refrain a shiver. Was Anthony being serious or trying to mess with him? It wouldn't be the first time he met a non-human with an odd sense of humor or trying to take advantage of him not fully updated on the 21st century.

“Does this normally work?” He asked after a beat, trying to not get distracted by the perfectly manicured hand wandering across his chest and up his shoulder.

“But I made it up just for you.”

“Sure you did.”

“Ugh nobody mentioned me your sassy pants before.” He made a noncommittal noise, faking being hurt. Steve couldn’t believe he was a Ventrue. “Fine. Anthony Stark, nice to meet you.  I’m to assume you’re Steven Rogers, based on the photos of your return to the world of the living. Your whole self really isn’t rendered justice in 2D. Quite a pity humans found you before _others_ did.” He looked at Steve through his lashes, his dark eyes inviting. Steve shifted, gently pulled him away in an attempt to clear his mind and think more properly. Vampires were highly enticing when they wanted to, and this one in particular.

“I'm sure it was, Mr Stark.” He settled back in the loveseat to keep their conversation more private, and that way he had an eye on his surroundings.

Anthony grinned and sat right beside him while there was so much space available. “Oh I like you. The usual SHIELD agents are boring and smell terrible, but not you.” He leaned closer and took a deep breath, his long lashes fluttering as he let out a happy sigh. “Mouth watering.”

Steve had been called handsome before by multiple people, and he always brushed them off, knowing it wasn’t really him that they were complimenting. There was nothing left of him, the frail boy that managed to stay upright despite diseases scrambled one after another to take him down, all they saw was the result of the serum, the epitome of human performance. Was this sick boy even in him anymore, buried somewhere deep inside? 

“I bet you say that to every agent,” he shrugged him off. That earned him a chuckle, delicate crowfeet appearing before they disappeared once again on that flawless face. 

“Only those stoic to my most creative introductions. You know what, let me get you a drink, to start anew.”

“It’s not necessary, Mr. Stark--”

“It’s no trouble, Happy will bring one right over. Now, how is it that Captain America is the liaison for this? Is it that I scare everyone else away?”

Staring down at Anthony, with the charm exuding out of him like oxygen, Steve doubted the statement, but then again, he was a vampire with high manipulative skills and a lot of power at his disposition.

“I’m not disposed to answer this question, but I’m usually the one sent for this kind of missions.”

“Mm, like a golden boy paraded around, tempting the dark with his numerous virtues.”

Steve swallowed, unable to meet the other’s stare. “Perhaps.”

A waitress dressed impeccably arrived to give him an elegant crystal glass filled halfway with amber liquor and decorated with an orange. He chuckled. “An Old-Fashioned?”

“Quite fitting, even though I’m older than you by a few centuries. That reminds me, I’ve been to one of your shows before, in the USO.” He dragged his nails along the leather seat beside him, and for a second, Steve wondered how it’d feel on his thigh. “The girls were wonderful, and some of them absolutely delicious. Your display of strength was spectacular, even to me, but you looked sad, disappointed in yourself.”

“I probably was thinking the ridiculousness of my situation, turned into a mascot when people died to give me a chance to help people.”

A woman a bit further let out a high-pitched moan, reminding him of where they were. He pretended he hadn’t read that and instead took a large sip of his drink, putting it down on the end table beside him. It was strong, pity he couldn’t feel its effects.

“Well, look where it got you, darling.” His words were soothing, calming, and Steve found himself leaning closer.

“We should get to business—“ he started to say, but when he turned, Anthony was right there, gently shushing him.

“Come closer, let’s pretend for a moment.”

Anthony shifted so he could wrap his arm around Steve’s waist, pressing himself against his side, and his hand slid in his coat and under the rim of his shirt to touch his skin.

“You’re not cold,” he noted as he returned the embrace, dropping his head against Anthony so he could check if anyone was looking their way. Everyone was indulged in their own activity. This felt good, he’d missed having someone to cuddle with, let alone someone so attractive, so he relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Under his suit hid a lot of strength, Steve felt the compact muscles under his hand as he dragged it down his back.

“I soak in mortals’ warmth, and you're very hot,” Anthony said lasciviously. His face was so close, and Steve brushed back his hair to see it better, keeping his fingers at the nape of his neck. Anthony swept his gaze down to his lips, intent.

“The serum keeps my body temperature a few degrees higher,” he mumbled, dizzy with sudden desire.

“Would you like to kiss me, Steve?” Anthony's voice was so enticing, so seductive, Steve could only agree and kiss him, their noses bumping each other. He made a small noise at the feel of those plump, soft lips, his goatee tickling him. Anthony changed the angle and did something sinful with his mouth, his tongue teasing his bottom lip.

Steve tightened his hold on the back of his head, the black locks silky smooth, and pulled him on his lap, eager to taste more of him. He pressed hot kisses along his jawline, down into his neck, grunting when Anthony rutted on him.

“Yes, just like that.” He carded his fingers in his hair, tugging on it when Steve bit more forcefully into his skin. “Oh, would you like to taste me, sweetheart?”

Yes. Steve wanted to taste all of him; his skin, his cum, his blood. He lapped at the bite indentions, and sucked at the skin there. He smelled so good, like the apple pies he loved with lots of cinnamon. Steve wanted to bite right into him.

"That's alright, go ahead," Anthony said, alluring and pliant into his arms.

Steve placed his lips against the juncture of his neck, where a beat would pulse on a living person, swept his tongue on the skin there and bit him, hard. His skin felt like butter against his strength and he easily punctured it, feeling something wet touch his mouth. He sucked on the liquid, thick and sweet and so delicious. Steve moaned as he swallowed, his eyes rolling back in his head in bliss. He tightened his grip around Anthony, less careful than if he'd been a human, finally letting loose.

He vaguely felt Anthony stroke his hair, his throat vibrating as he let out small moans, his hard cock pressed against his belly.

“My precious. Take as much as you need.” He was a Ventrue vampire able to easily manipulate others with blood magic, and what the hell was Steve doing?

He pulled back with a gasp, pushed him unceremoniously to the floor and stared at him, horrified. Anthony started laughing maniacally.

What had he done? Steve turned to the side and pushed two fingers deep in his mouth to prompt his gag reflex. He vomited a geyser of crimson mixed with his dinner, speckles painting his shoes. The horrible, foul rusty taste in his mouth remained.

He downed his drink, swirled the liquid in his mouth and spat it back in the glass, not caring about how disgraceful he was being. Anthony was slowly getting on his feet, bouts of laughter shaking him, and Steve quickly grabbed him by the throat to push him down against the wall hard enough that it dented.

"Why would you do that?" He spat, angry at Anthony but also at himself for falling so easily under his spell.

Anthony pouted. “You seemed to enjoy yourself.”

"So now you want me to be your ghoul, is that it? Captain America rendered to a puppet in the hands of a vampire, unable of saving his own _goddamn_ self."

“Is everything alright?” A large man in a black suit asked, hovering nearby. Steve thought he was asking him until Anthony easily forced his arm to the side to step away.

“Everything’s fine, Happy.” He adjusted his clothes, his throat flawless but for a patch of drying blood. The blood Steve had been drinking a moment ago.

"Your idea of fun is very twisted,” he growled once Happy left.

"Live five hundred years and your definition of it will also change." Anthony shrugged.

"I'm leaving." He’d tell Fury the contact wasn’t cooperative and to send someone else either, he couldn’t stay here anymore.

Anthony looked at him for a moment, unblinking, and just when Steve was turning around, he tutted. "If you wish. Here. Everything you need." Anthony slid a memory card in Steve inner pocket, staring up at him with burning eyes. Steve barely waited and scattered as soon as he could so he couldn’t fall into the temptation of punching him in the face. He wouldn’t have heard "See you soon." if it hadn't been for his enhanced hearing.

Like Hell he’d ever come back in this too loud place or see Anthony again.

Would he?

Dread filled him. No, he vomited the blood, he possibly couldn't become enthralled, could he? He made his way to his car in a daze and took a minute to calm down.

He decided to text Bruce about cures for ghouls, just in case, then was leaning over to grab an energy bars he stashed everywhere when he caught his reflection in the rear mirror.

He still had blood on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://cap-sweet-and-salty-sadness.tumblr.com/).


End file.
